


【玄亮/r18】《劝膳》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 东征梗，天雷，ooc，没有主题，人物动机成谜，用了点新三的梗，崩坏，只是想搞r18而已，刘备的心理活动更多一点。“美目扬玉泽”一诗是晋代的诗句，在这里穿越式的引用了一下。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 23





	【玄亮/r18】《劝膳》

“陛下有谕，朕因精神欠佳，故今日罢朝一日。”  
侍立在阶下的百官没有等到皇帝的身影出现在丹墀之上，等到的是陛下命人传出的口谕。黄门官将口谕念罢，众臣口称万岁，行过大礼，随即依次散去。冠带佩履从宫门各自踏出，纷纭蹀躞。诸葛亮原是第一个踏出大殿的，如今竟渐落了后，正在这时，随侍刘备身边的大黄门官匆匆赶上了他，“丞相且留步！”  
诸葛亮在廊下停住了，他侧过脸去，“何事？”  
声音静静的，也淡淡的，听不出喜怒。大黄门官的目光以不易被察觉的弧度，飞快地上扬了一刹，他瞥见了诸葛亮的神情，诸葛亮的神情与他的声音一般，同样看不出喜怒。大黄门忽感心头一阵惶然，他更深的垂下头去，“禀丞相，从昨日起，陛下就未用晚膳，今晨也是水米未进。众人苦劝多时，可陛下置若罔闻，我等实在无计可施，因此，特来向丞相讨个主意。”

诸葛亮听罢了他的话，颔了一颔首。  
但他也只是颔首而已，随后便是长长的静默。

诸葛亮一直没有说话，黄门官也只好继续等着。半晌，诸葛亮才缓慢地开口，“我明白了，你不必忧虑……”说到此处，他顿了一顿，“待我回府中一趟，再来面见陛下。还烦请你向陛下通禀一回。”  
“这是自然。”黄门官赶忙应道，“丞相言重了。”  
诸葛亮闻言，浅浅一笑，笑容里依约含着一缕轻微如烟的倦意。

待诸葛亮的身影在回廊间远去了，黄门官抬起头来，不由长长地松了一口气。他不禁暗暗地想，虽说素日里，丞相的言行举止并不如何显山露水，实则却与陛下一样，总之，都是极难应对的主，尤其是在眼下这般晦暗莫名的局势中。  
事实上，他也不知丞相这一去，究竟能否使陛下数日以来的阴沉态度有所回转，毕竟在翼德将军的丧礼上，陛下当面给了丞相一个极大的难堪。但丞相依旧是丞相，他依旧还是百官之首，是鱼水之臣，所以除此之外，大抵也没有更好的办法了。

风声漱漱，车声辚辚。诸葛亮揉了揉额角，出了宫门，回到府中，又回到宫门，如是往复，一路上，他的心思变得越来越乱，千丝万缕，寻不着头绪，侍人唤了他数次。诸葛亮才恍然回神，原来车驾已停在宫门前了。  
他的指尖一动，揭了帘帷，款款走下了车驾。  
满目飞檐重重，台阁森森，内侍引着诸葛亮，往皇帝的寝殿而去。

起先，黄门官向皇帝报知了丞相意欲觐见一事，刘备尚在庭中挥剑，彼时松荫染遍一庭，寒翠霭霭。  
关张二将军的接连故去，是一场巨大的灾劫。在某一段时日里，这场灾劫仿佛快要将皇帝的魂魄噬尽了，他的身体以一种以令人惊惧的速度飞快地衰朽着，直到他在张飞的灵前，于震怒中将秦宓下狱，又决然宣布了东征的诏令，在这之后，皇帝的精神迅速回复到了先前的模样，且较于往昔更为雷厉风行，愈加显出雷霆雨露、天心难测之威，他并不再发怒，然而言语更少，宫人只得侍奉的更加小心。譬如眼下，听闻丞相将要觐见的消息，刘备仍孤伫在松荫之下，许久不发一言，他将自己立成了一道凛冽冷肃的山岳，沉重的山岳阴影径直覆压而下，几乎迫的人无法喘息。  
有那样的一刻，黄门官几乎以为，陛下将永远如此的沉默下去了。  
所幸，刘备还是回答了他。  
“唰”地一声，寒芒宛如星霜，一扫而过，刘备将长剑收回鞘中，“好，就依丞相所请吧。”

内侍将诸葛亮引到了陛下的寝殿外。自刘备践位称帝，诸葛亮开府为相，从此，二人的枕席便遥隔一道宫墙，诸葛亮踏足内廷的次数更是寥寥无几，是以，他并不怎么熟悉刘备的寝殿。往常遥隔的是一道宫墙，而今遥隔的，则是一道轻薄的紫绮帘幕，诸葛亮轻吐出一口气，在帘外转衣曳摆，挽袖一叩，再一拜，“臣参见陛下。”  
刘备眼中神色微微一凝，他弯腰提起双股剑，慢慢擦拭着幽亮的剑锋，“丞相免礼罢，不知丞相前来入见，所为何事？”  
一阵轻柔的窸窣声过后，紫绮帘外，花影飘袅而起。  
“臣闻陛下略感不适，故来问安。”隔了一道帘幕，音声落在帘幕外，变得有几分缥缈，“臣知陛下无心用膳，但为龙体计，更为朝局计，也请陛下多少进些饮食。”  
诸葛亮此番，言辞不可谓不滴水不漏。刘备擦着双股剑的手一寸一寸地往上移去，移到剑尖时，猛地一滞。  
“丞相今日，只为此事吗？”也许是想到了什么，帝王的声音好似带上了一丝不易察觉的温柔，又转瞬即逝。  
只是一道帘幕，却不啻于一道遥隔的宫墙。  
刘备的话语响起，诸葛亮心上陡地被揪紧了，顿时酸涩郁苦、万千思绪袭来，像一面蛛网，密不透风地把他缠在了最中心，东征、关张、秦宓、奏表、檄文、灵前长悬的白幡、荆州江畔的浊水……不，远远不止这些，他闭了闭眼，一时之间，居然无从谈起了。  
“是，但陛下如有欲问之事，臣定当知无不言，言无不尽。”诸葛亮的背脊挺的笔直，他听到自己的声音，不由自主的从口中脱落而出。

“知无不言，言无不尽？”  
刘备低声重复了一遍他的话，语念唇里，听在耳中，尤觉刺骨。  
果然滴水不漏，他可当真是从无错处，当真是从无错处的过了头！

又是一阵漫长的缄默，长到刘备心中那口自入川以来，对诸葛亮从未呼尽过的浊气，再度积聚成为了一片焦烫欲燃的混沌。  
他注视着自己扶在长剑上的双手，细微而粗砺的纹路顺着十指的骨节，一分又一分地蔓延铺布。在这一瞬间，刘备突然不得不承认，这完全是一双年长之人的手，年长？无非说的好听些罢了，他确实是要彻底地衰老了。他此时尚能握住这柄剑，那么，明日呢？  
“朕自然有话要问你。”刘备的目光仍然牢固地钉在自己的双手上，“你是打算一生一世都站在帘外吗？”

立在帘外的人迟疑了一息，随即帷开影动。只见芙蓉步步，琼蕊珊珊，玉冠青纱，云裳霞带，簪星曳月，秉雪姿花貌，兼色正芒寒，正是身着常服的诸葛亮。紫绮帘幕在他的身后徐徐垂下，诸葛亮敛眉，容色沉静地向刘备一礼，是刘备后来看惯了的恭慎平顺、进退有仪，“不知陛下召臣，欲问何事？”  
刘备移开双眼，不动声色地看着诸葛亮一派不卑不亢，然而从始至终又明晃晃拒人以千里之外的作风，冷眼相对之际，灼着他心头的混沌暗火愈烧愈烈，烧至燎原，呼啸飞掠，所过之处，几欲焚断心魄。霜白的灰烬一层又一层地堆积起来，手扶长剑，坐在上首的君王盯着他的丞相，怒极反笑，“难道孔明今日不是来劝朕进膳的么？”刘备说的很慢，简直是一个字一个字地往外砸，字字剜在地面上，剜出来一个又一个漆黑不见底的空洞，“美目扬玉泽，蛾眉象翠翰。鲜肤一何润，秀色若可餐……孔明既有劝膳之意，那就自己准备吧，准备好了，朕用过了，自然会问。”

此语足有千钧之重。诸葛亮浑身一凛，被激的猛然一抬头，他抬得太快，竟有些头晕眼花，足下不禁稍稍起了踉跄。  
他抬起头时，正与刘备四目相对，刘备的眸光很深，沉沉地坠到他的身上。

诸如此类的狎昵之语，诸葛亮以前不是没有听刘备讲过的。那时节，诸葛亮还是他的军师，军师能掌百万铁骑，于敌军阵前面不改色，在主公的兵刃下，脸皮却薄，略一调弄，一张玉面便要飞上一夜的霞色，又衬着罗帐灯昏，星眸似媚，腮如桃花；嘤咛时浅嗔薄怨，情动处逢迎含吐，益发教人欲罢不能。刘备喘息粗重，悉数拂在军师腻若粉脂的颈侧，宽厚的掌心一边揉了身下人丰盈柔软的臀肉，一边戏道，“卿于枕席之间，芙蓉泣露，春水欲滴，婉转可怜，着实颇堪把玩。”

而此刻听来，已再无丝毫旖旎意味。亦或是，旖旎化作了一把利刃，沿着喉咙，渐渐地往下剖去。

诸葛亮垂目，微启了唇，眸光熠熠闪烁。  
他徐徐地俯首一拜。  
“臣谨遵陛下旨意。”  
这七个字轻轻噙在他唇间，像一缕烟似的轻轻绕出来，息微声柔，硌得刘备气血翻涌，胸口窒闷不止。  
“臣愿拟写伐吴檄文。”  
两句话悄无声息的重叠在了一处。

“此事自当由臣亲力亲为，陛下择时入口便是。”诸葛亮襟前的玄青绡纱，顺着他素白的手指，似花如雾的萎落到地面上。  
堪称姿态柔顺，言语妙曼，眉目似水。  
却分明是在挑衅。

“诸葛孔明！朕真是一向把你给娇纵坏了！”  
刘备倏地掷出了手中长剑，他的力道重的骇人，长剑顿时击翻了屏侧的一座灯树，迸射出一连串铁石铿然的轰响。  
“不必你再亲力亲为了！”刘备骤然起身，疾步走至阶下，组佩乱振，雷霆砰鸣，他一把扼住了诸葛亮的手腕，不容置疑的攥紧了，“朕会亲自渡江，扫平东吴，也会亲自割下江东鼠辈的头颅，亲自用他们去告慰翼德和云长枉死的魂魄！”

如同他突然意识到了衰老，刘备觉得，自己好像从未真正握紧过眼前的人。  
和衰老一样，难以握紧。

越是这样，他越是感觉到不甘，所以，他一定要握紧这一切。幸好他现在还有一些多余的气力。他的大半生都在乱世的马背上度过，他骑在的卢马上，见过无数的虎豹豺狼、猛兽之辈，有的与他为仇为敌，有的与他暂盟暂友，但无论是何等的虎豹豺狼，最后都无法堵得住刘玄德所要笃定前往的路途，刘备觉得，大概自己于驯兽一道上，还是有些精通的，正如现在被他搂在怀里的这一只，他现在一定要驯服他。

这么想着，刘备伸出另一只手，拇指摩挲过诸葛亮的唇角，语气变得淡淡的，似是无甚情绪。  
他抱紧了诸葛亮，低声命令道，“别动。”  
诸葛亮没有再动，但刘备怀里的身躯是僵硬的，皮肉和衣衫下的骨头，摸起来，硬的像是未经磋磨的金石。

“不必这样看着朕，朕今天不会放过你。”  
刘备将“朕”的字音咬的很重，像是在提醒诸葛亮，他如今面对的究竟是谁。话音刚落，诸葛亮的眼里泛起了一片水雾，湿气濛濛，明明连一滴眼泪也没有落下，却显得万分委屈，或许他终于明白，今日是挣脱不能了，这湿气濛濛的一望，倒将刘备的两三分怒意完全化作了欲望。他历来懂得自己的军师、丞相是个动人的玉人，身体也是动人的，伶牙俐齿吐的出明刀暗箭，更吐的出莺声燕语，是又会咬人，又会唱歌儿的莺莺燕燕，乳燕娇莺。  
“是丞相先开的头，结果，这才知道害怕了吗？”  
他不紧不慢地道，一面解开诸葛亮的发髻，适才一番争执，诸葛亮已是发丝松乱，因此刘备解的毫不费力，发髻解开了，另一半长发也随之垂散，一头浓黑乌发，长至腰背，其间揉了几丝浅淡的银，银被黑晕染成了深深的青灰，更像一捧溶不开的墨色，有一两缕弯弯曲曲的卷着刘备的指尖。玉冠掉在榻上，束冠的玉簪堕在枕畔，碰出了清泠泠的一声，眼看它要一径骨碌碌地滑下榻去，忽被诸葛亮的长发给勾住了。只勾了一会儿，终是摇摇曳曳地掉落了，细若兰叶的一支玉簪，落地就断成了两截，跌碎玲珑。  
榻下的美玉跌碎了，榻上的美玉还被人握在掌中揉搓。刘备扯开了诸葛亮的下裳，剥出一段粉光皎洁的凝脂润玉，他一身肌肤常年掩映在繁复的衣袍里，不曾多见天日。玄黑锦纱堆在腰间，逶逶迤迤，长发蜿蜒如青云，尤显出一双腿莹白似雪，虽不若女子那般娇软滑腻，然自有其匀实筋骨，鲜活馥热，诱人亵玩。

他的唇覆在诸葛亮的脖颈上，唇有些冷，顺着随喘息起伏的温暖皮肉，渐次向下吻咬，从脖颈至肩背，留下来一串深浅不一的嫣红印迹，映在莹润肌骨上，犹如花落缤纷，春色未褪。他不会继续这样吻他的，刘备将手指探向诸葛亮的股间，好似一条生满鳞甲的游鱼，顺着他雪丘也似的臀峰，渐没进那一道幽深柔润的玉色沟壑，往复逡巡，徘徊不止。指腹与肌肤相互摩擦的触感过于暧昧，诸葛亮不禁忐忑地挣扎了一下，旋即被刘备的另一只手摁住了侧腰，与此同时，刘备的手指亦钻进了臀后紧阖的窍口，他是硬生生闯进去的，毫无怜惜。穴内涸涩，旱道难行，刘备的手指是一条干渴的游鱼，在诸葛亮身后谷道里强硬地突进抽插，决意要凿出一汪水泽。一指凿不出，便再添一指，诸葛亮被他入的疼极，只不出声，索性埋下头，闷闷地咬住衣袖，不愿呼痛，抖动的身体却将他的不安暴露无遗，他的腰身在床榻上来回磨蹭着，磨蹭了片刻，刘备已填入了第三指，诸葛亮的袖口浸湿了一小块，额际渗出了一片细密的薄汗，也不止是痛楚，痛到极处，干涩仍旧的后穴遂开始松了口，不情不愿地张开了稍许缝隙，勉力包裹着蛮横的进犯。他并不热衷于情欲，但情欲一旦被挑起，便一发不可收拾，光天化日之下，刘备在他的身后不断的提醒着，他正承受着怎样荒唐的伐挞，他是臣子，并且已经是一位丞相，他是燮理阴阳、调和鼎鼐的百官之首，而他的君王跨在他的身上，他在他身下做着后妃的勾当。诸葛亮的胯间在发胀，酸软难抑。忽然，他的腰臀又快又急地一颤，一股白而稠的水液沿着诸葛亮的腿根，缓缓地流了出来，污湿了铺陈在龙榻上的绣罗织锦，光景淫荡不堪。  
这只美丽的兽物快要被教训服帖了，糊里糊涂的丢了身子，又流了一回水。异香氤氲的葳蕤长发披拂垂落，袅袅的散了一枕一床，润白的脊背上点点胭脂，斑斑花痕。刘备的手指从诸葛亮身体里离去时，穴窍尚有些不能适应，微微地张了小口，绯绯红红，酥酥软软，合拢不得，直看得人血脉贲张。坠地的革带和诸葛亮的下裳搅到了一起，刘备似乎没有意识到自己此刻的粗暴，他强横的把阳物埋进这具身体里。还是紧，诸葛亮这张嘴好像依然在跟他较劲，绞的极紧，又柔又热的吸着，仿佛会吃人。刘备急促地喘着气，诸葛亮发丝上的香气缠绕着他的鼻翼，说不出到底是什么香气，淡如云梦，青玉生烟，兴许是天生带来的，又或者是每日薰沐出来的，他捞起他一缕长发，这一缕黛色长发也像是要化成了妖，才托到指尖上，又滑溜溜地荡下去，刘备握不住他的发，转而去掐着他的腰，骑马似的，更深地往内里挺动碾磨，“松开些。”他非要把他欺负的哭出声来，“否则，丞相要是将朕缠出了马上风症，这罪该从何治起？”

诸葛亮刚被插出了水，眸里更是水汪汪的，他从衣袖一路咬到自己的手指尖，咬的指尖红艳，满脸生晕，一双长腿踢蹬了数回，刘备把他弄的迷迷糊糊，他辨不清自己心里是气苦郁结多些，还是销魂荡魄多些，穴心里的水倒是越肏越多了。湿软黏热，吮嘬甜柔，下头咕咕唧唧地咬着刘备，上头哼哼呜呜地隐忍饮泣。流苏绮帘半卷，殿外鸟鸣啁啾，榻上的莺鸟也啼个不停，刘备去捏他胸前桃花微颤的乳尖，胳膊恰横在他面颊的一侧，诸葛亮扭过脸，探首衔了，张口便咬，生生咬出来两排不深不浅的牙印。刘备连忙撤了手，狠狠朝他臀尖拍了一记，使力将人顶的蕊眼翕合，情露潺潺，腮融海棠，唇啭榴红。凝在诸葛亮睫上的水雾再也攒不住，凝成一滴泪，掉了下来，坠落到青竹编织的茵席上。  
蜀地青竹，劈得万丝，织就一方清润，其质地极为致密，那一点薄泪滴在席上，逐渐沁入纹理、留了痕迹。珠染成斑，拂拭不去。

……

欢爱半日，两人皆出了身汗。怀中之人已然昏昏欲睡，但刘备无法睡去。他一闭上眼，眼前是猩红的天空，漆黑的云海，血肉、火焰、烟尘。  
刘备拈起诸葛亮垂曳在枕畔的一痕发缕，唯觉呼吸里都是香气，暖香四流，薰然气馥。这一次，发缕没有再从手中滑落出去，而是温存宛转地绕在他的指间。  
他不由得模模糊糊地想道，所以，这便算是握紧了么？

又数日，昭烈帝诏亲理伐吴诸事，丞相诸葛氏抱病，闭府不出。  
君相之间的情状仍是微妙异常。这天午后，宫中却有内官驱马至丞相府，带来的并非是陛下的谕旨，而是一只乌木匣。侍人不解其意，只得将木匣呈至丞相面前。  
诸葛亮揭开匣子，面容一沉，脸色瞧着仿佛更不好了些。

匣中是一支新制的白玉簪，并有一封手书，绢上的墨迹颇为潦草。

“秦宓之事，卿自处之。”


End file.
